Awesome Random Stories
by Arrows the Wolf
Summary: This is meant to be random. Please expect OOCness and randomness of a major sort. A partner story with my friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! So, as some of you may or may not know, I am Arrows the Wolf! I recently (not really recently, more back in like March or something.) got hooked on Pirates of the Caribbean! I do actually have a fanfiction in the works, but as I'm also writing an original novel and school is crazy busy lately, I haven't had a lot of time to work on it. Anyway, my friend (who I shall refer to as Auntie Legolas… Yeah. It's a long story.) and I going to be writing several random stories. The thing is, Auntie Legolas won't know what I'VE written until this is posted. **

**Please except severe OOCness and other such things that definitely DO NOT go with Pirates of the Caribbean, other than the characters.**

**Arrows will be in **normal **print.**

**Auntie Legolas will be in BOLD.**

**Later my friend (who may or may not be refered to as Uncle Grandma Paris… yet another long story) might be joining us. **

**Let's get started!**

William Turner was thinking about pie. **Cutler Beckett was skipping across the deck singing about ponies. **Jack Sparrow was singing about rum, and that's perfectly normal. **And then Jack Sparrow started yelling that the eunuchs are coming because Will Turner walked over. **Will was kind of hurt, and it must have showed on his face because Elizabeth slapped Jack for making Will feel bad. **The cannon convinced Gibbs to eat a bug. **Elizabeth puked because that was seriously gross. **The mermaid is less hot now. **Philip smacks the narrator, until Scrum tells him that the narrator was actually referring to the mermaid that he (Scrum) tried to kiss. **And then Will Turner took and arrow to the knee and started crying, which made Boromir laugh and call him a sissy. **And then Davy Jones popped up and killed everyone.

**Alright, so that was the end! Watcha think? Leave me and Auntie Legolas a review. **

**Please remember, this is meant to be totally random and not at all going with the movie. It is for fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! I'm back, and Auntie Legolas is still here!**

**Arrows will be in **normal **print.**

**Auntie Legolas will be in BOLD.**

**LET'S GO!**

**One day Will Turner fell down the stairs. **Bootstrap laughed at him, and Jack Sparrow (who had found a camera) took a picture of Will lying sprawled on the floor. **Jack Sparrow had a crush on a goat but he wasn't sure if he should ask her to the dance or not. **Elizabeth started giving him lessons on asking goats to the dance. **"1.21 jiggawatts!" exclaimed Ragetti. **Pintel facepalmed, it wasn't even storming. **And then the Black Pearl blew up.**

**Well that was a short chapter! Auntie Legolas had to leave… but we will continue it! Some other time… Please review!**

**Arrows… VANISH! *poof***


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, tis I, the famous Arrows the Wolf, back to bring you more stories from Auntie Legolas (who now has a fanfiction account under the name Auntie Legolas) and I! **

**But before the story, I shall reply to reviews.**

**Spirit of the Morning Flower: Auntie Legolas was most pleased when you said you loved that the eunuchs are coming.**

**Norrieo: Philip totally does have a dark side, we all know it. He just might not know himself. And we weren't high on sugar; this is how we are all the time…**

**butterflyninja935: your stories are hilarious! They are now on my story alerts! Love it!**

**Oh, please feel free to take this idea and make it your own. But don't steal our stories, or else Auntie Legolas and I will **_**hunt you down.**_** That is a promise.**

**Arrows will be in **normal.

**Auntie Legolas will be in BOLD.**

Cutler Beckett has a pony named Sparkly-Cuddly-Foo-Foo-Bear. **Elizabeth ate a moldy sponge cake and got sick. **Will puked up a banana peel. **So Annamaria made some soup. **And then Marty blew up. **But Barbossa didn't care because he was giving Davy Jones swimming lessons. **Legolas and Paris of Troy had a straight face contest with Will, but they all FAILED. **After that Jack Sparrow put on his pink socks with the froggies on them. **And then Harry Potter ran in with his "I love Jack the Monkey" boxers showing. **Then Calypso gave Pintel a barrel of swordfish. **Then Bootstrap Bill murdered Will, his own son. **Legolas and Paris (his triplet brothers) killed him in vengeance. **And Elizabeth laughed maniacally because she had put them up to it, for only Elizabeth would think of using poison and bullets and pink sparkly tutus. **But Ragetti stole the tutus and turned into a fairy and Jack Sparrow became a turtle and everyone died. The **end.

**Okay, so Auntie Legolas and I kept on cracking up at the Marty Blowing Up part. I know, we're strange. Hopefully tomorrow our triplet brother Paris can join us. (So we're all girls but we're fangirls of Orlando Bloom… Yeah.) Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey! Auntie Legolas and I are back… and let me tell you, I think we had more fun writing this story than any of our others.**

**Reviews:**

**Spirit of the Morning Flower: (I love your name!) poor Marty indeed! I feel kind of bad since Auntie Legolas and I were laughing at him for blowing up… Legolas and Paris of Troy are Orlando Bloom characters and my friends and I are obsessed with him… Fangirls to the max! I'm Will Turner, Auntie Legolas is Legolas (no duh) and our other friend is Paris. The Harry Potter in Jack the monkey boxer shorts and Ragetti turning into a fairy… That was just out of nowhere. Glad you liked it!**

**butterflyninja935: You're welcome! Glad we can make people laugh!**

**Same key as usual… **

Will Turner and Legolas were locked in an epic battle of seeing who could hold their breath the longest. **Jack Sparrow was in a dinghy because someone stole The Black Pearl.** It was obviously Paris of Troy who stole it, and Paris laughed because he stole The Black Pearl. **Then Mr. Cotton decided to glue his tounge back on.** Elizabeth barfed up a pencil eraser. **So Captain Teague read a rule book to the crew.** And then Arrows and Auntie Legolas's English Teacher named Mr. Walther read Bootstrap Bill a bedtime story. **And Mr. Walther tucked him in and gave him a kiss on top of the head.** And it was so hilarious that everybody died laughing.

**Okay, so you might have to know our English teacher to get this one… but I can tell you that we showed this to him (after we were done with our hysterical laughing fit which had us crying) he said to us "That's what I do!" three cheers to Mr. Walther for being awesome! Read and review!**

**Arrows… VANSIH! *POOF***


End file.
